Talk:Death Battle:Gumball Watterson vs Bubsy the Bobcat/@comment-31737157-20180416190448
Good fight but I do have a major debunk for this for starters Bubsy doesn't die in one or three hits that is just a gameplay mechanic he's shown to take a considerable amount of damage outside of gameplay and he doesn't even die in one hit in all of his games so far only Bubsy 1 and that one Bubsy game on the atari are the only games were he dies in one hit ( as well as in the Woolies strike back but this battle was made before that game came out so I won't include anything from it in this debunk) and in Bubsy 2 and Bubsy 3D he can take multiple hits from enemies and outside of gameplay bubsy can survive a fall high above the mountains as well as slamming into a metal hatch so hard he left an impression of his body and he was even unaffected by lightning meanwhile Gumballs durability relies way to much on toon force sure Bubsy uses it to but at least his feats are consistent while Gumball at some moments can barley break a wooden board no matter how hard he tries while in other moments he can break concrete and also why include Gumballs fighting game moves when he and Darwin only imagined they had saide abilitys but in reality they were just making stupid remarks and pretending they were shooting fireballs at each other and on the topic of strength and abilitys Bubsy is capable of destroying Woolie UFOs and Oinker's mech with multiple hits and he can make cars explode with a single hit and even uses the explosion to boost his jumps further adding to his durability and his Ballzooka is capable of killing enemies in one hit that usually take three hits from Bubsy's normal attacks making the Ballzooka at least three times Bubsy's car smashing strength and also not to mention while Gumball struggles to overcome a T-rex Bubsy on the other hand is capable of stunning and knocking back an alien Mamoth as well as being able to defeat giant two headed Woolie that can shake the ground around it by stomping and about Gumballs hax what hax? are you refering to toon force or his console because if thats the case heres the counterargument as stated before Gumball's toon force is inconsitent while Bubsy's feats and toon force are mostly the same and just trust me his fourth wall awarness as well as the wits he's shown in some of the Bubsy 3D cutscenes easily makes him more unpredictable and slightly more smarter and witty than Gumball meanwhile Gumball is just kind of an idiot who sometimes gets a lightbulb over his head but other than that he really doesn't have much and if you were taking Gumballs console into account which does give him video game like abilitys he would also have to trap Bubsy in it which as it's been shown to give anybody trapped in it video game like powers it would just make Bubsy stronger as well maybe even making the battle a tie if it werent for Bubsy's ability to litterally break through the fourth wall as shown when he breaks through the manual for his first game and also shown in his first and second game were he is able to interact with and even break said wall